Lies
by xXKrimsonRoseXx
Summary: A loving lie was all it took to get her to where she is now. To where her life would truely begin.


I knew deep down that he was going to leave, but I tried to deny it. I should have listened to my subconscious and ignored them or done anything but let them into my life. But I didn't listen and I became attracted to all of them. I let Esme and Carlisle become the parents I never had. I let Emmett and Rosalie become the perfect big siblings I never knew. I wasn't able to let Alice be considered a sister since she was cruel and mean to me and Jasper never got the chance because whatever his mate wanted, he had to follow. Finally I let Edward become my world, my life, he became the love that I always craved. And what do they all do, they just upped and left, ripping apart my heart as they went away. I should have known something was up when Edward kept on leaving more frequently and staying longer to Forks, Washington. He would come back and barely even touch me, but I still loved him. When he left he claimed that fragile, weak, Elly couldn't survive in his world. Then he did the unthinkable, he beat me like never before. Then he just disappeared into the night. I was left on my kitchen floor, bleeding, broken, scarred and heart broken. But that didn't matter to any of them, he told me that they knew what he was doing and gave him the okay to do it.

I felt my small frame of 5' with drool-worthy curves, twitch as I came towards consciousness. I scrunched up my cute button nose and a grimace set upon my full pouty pale pink lips at the pain shooting throughout my body. I opened my large almond shaped icy blue eyes and took in the kitchen around me. Things were broken, dented and strewn across the floor. I used a nearby counter to help me stand and it made me gasp out in pain. I limped over to the stair and put all of my weight on the railing as I limped up to the bathroom in my room. I finally made it in the bathroom and stripped off my clothes and then turned around to face the body length mirror. I gasped in horror at the marks on my body. Bruises, cuts, and scars marked my body but the one most noticeable was the one on my face. The silvery scar started on the bottom rim of my right eye and curved all the way down to my jaw and followed my jaw up to my right ear. My blood was still damp in my waist length black hair and I immediately limped over to the shower. I took a quick shower since it hurt to stand and stretch my muscles a lot. I got out and dressed in a formfitting black cami and dark grey skinny jeans and black flats. I brushed my hair quickly and grabbed my phone. When a person answered I said in my bell and chime voice, "Um yes, hello, I need one ticket to the earliest flight to Volterra, Italy, please."

I managed to steal a Porsche with a 911 turbo and currently I zipped through the city. After a few moments I finally ended up at the front of the doors of the castle of the Volturi. I stopped the car and go and limped up to the doors. I entered and was immediately met with the sight of a nice lobby and a woman behind the desk. I limped up to her and said in my bell and chime voice, "I need to speak to the three Volturi brothers, immediately." She nodded and walked away. I stood there for a while, leaning against the desk to attempt to lighten the pain radiating through my body. The woman came back and motioned for me to enter the huge doors behind her. I pushed off the desk and limped over to the doors. I pushed open the doors and was met with the sight of a humungous room, six people lined the walls and opposite the door, three thrones were placed and on the thrones, sat three kings, Marcus on the left, Aro in the middle and Caius on the right. I kept my eyes downcast as I limped into the middle of the room. I bowed my head in respect to the kings and took a deep breath to keep from gasping out in pain from not being able to lean on. I heard Aro stand and approach me, then he stopped in front of me. When I entered I made it to where my face was not shown, so they had no clue what my face looked like. I placed my hand in his outstretched hand, after a few moments, I heard him give a soft gasp and knew he just learned about what Edward did to me. His other hand shot out and gripped my chin, forcing me to look up into his curious red eyes. His gaze flicked over to my scar and he frowned at the sight. His eyes turned black showing anger, and his lips turned up into a growl. I thought he was angry at me, so his current display of anger caused me to let out a whimper. Then I heard the most terrifying roar I have ever heard in my life. My scared gaze shot over to Caius who was crouched down toward us, his lips opened up in a snarl with some venom dripping from his mouth and his eyes were a terrifying sight. His eyes were pitch black, not even the whites of his eyes were shown, and they held such fury that it caused me to step back from Aro. Caius's furious gaze shot over to me and his eyes softened slightly and held something they didn't before, protectiveness and love. He rushed over to me at vampire speed and crushed me to his chest. My hands rose to where they were lying on his chest and I felt his muscles ripple under my fingers. He ran his hands over my body, checking for any injuries. Every part of my body was covered by some form of injury, so as his hands ran across my body, I tried my hardest to keep in my cries of pain. Then he touched a particularly bad bruise with a cut over it on my right hip, making me whimper out in pain. Caius froze and then he pulled part of my shirt up to see my hip. The bruise was pitch black with a slightly bleeding cut it was extremely sore. Caius looked at it for a moment then let out a terrifying roar of pain and rage. He raised a hand and forced me to look up at him. As I looked at him his gaze moved over to the scar, he ran a finger over it very gently. I unconsciously leaned into his touch, which made him lay his hand on my cheek. He leaned down and buried his face in my hair while wrapping an arm around my waist. I gasped out in pain as his arm laid on a deep cut. He jerked back and looked at me curiously and cocked his head to the side. I lifted the back of my shirt up and showed him the cut he laid his arm on. He growled to himself and gently gripped the tops of my arms and managed to growl out through his snarls. "Who did this to you?" I felt a tear streak down my face and then I spoke in my bell and chime voice, "Edward Cullen." Caius roared out in outrage and turned towards his brothers. "I'll kill him." He was about to storm out of the room but I placed a dainty, delicate, pale as snow hand on his hard, muscular arm. He stopped immediately and looked at me with a soft look. I shook my head and said, "They left, him and the Cullens. He cheated on me with a different human. They moved to Forks Washington. They left last night which was when he beat me." Caius pulled me towards him and stroked my hair while purring. I buried my face in his strong, muscular chest and relaxed. For the first time in a long time, I felt happy, safe, and loved. He whispered so softly to me that no one, not even the vampires, could hear. "I'll keep you safe, just stay here, with me and my brothers. No one will ever lay a hand on you without my consent ever again. Please stay with me my mate." I looked up into his black eyes that now held love and care. Then I whispered back my answer to him just as softly. "I would never even think of leaving Caius. I trust that you are going to keep me safe, and for that, thank you." He purred, letting me know that he was happy about my answer, and he placed a soft kiss to my forehead.


End file.
